1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch switch in an indirect touch method for electric and electronic products, and a method for fabricating an electrified layer thereof, and in particular to a touch switch, and a method for fabricating an electrified layer thereof which can improve convenience and safety, by providing a method for forming an electrified layer on a surface of a ferroelectric material, such as glass, mica and epoxy, and a touch switch using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional touch switch will now be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view partially illustrating the conventional touch switch.
As shown therein, the conventional touch switch includes a control button 10 plated with a plating film and pushed for operating a function key of the electric or electronic products, one end portion of which being fixed by a screw 12 to one inner portion of a cabinet 11, another portion of which being exposed to an outer portion of the cabinet 12, thus composing a touch unit 12a.
A groove unit 12b is formed at an inner portion of the touch unit 12a of the control button 10. A conductive resin 14 is provided having its lower portion disposed at the groove unit 12b. A pin 13 is inserted into an upper portion of the conductive resin 14.
In addition, a printed circuit board 15 is disposed at an upper portion of the control button 10. Here, the pin 13 is protruded through the upper surface of the printed circuit board 15.
A copper thin plate 17 is provided at the upper surface of the printed circuit board 15, separately from the protruding portion of the pin 13 by a predetermined distance in order to generate an electrification phenomenon 16 with the pin 13 through which a slight current is transmitted. When the slight current generated by the electrification phenomenon between the copper thin plate 17 and the pin 15 is transmitted, a microcomputer 18 operates the function key.
The operation of the conventional touch switch will now be explained.
When the user touches the touch unit 12a of the control button 10 disposed at the cabinet 11 with his finger 20 in order to operate the function key of the electric or electronic product, the slight current flowing through the body of the user is transmitted to the conductive resin 14 via the plated control button 10.
The slight current transmitted to the conductive resin 14 generates the electrification phenomenon 16 between the pin which is protrudingly installed in the printed circuit board 14 and the copper thin plate 17 which is separated from the pin 13 by a predetermined distance and provided on the upper surface of the printed circuit board 14.
The slight current is transmitted to the microcomputer 18 according to the electrification phenomenon, thereby operating the function key.
However, the conventional touch switch has a disadvantage in that a static electricity generated from the electric or electronic product is accumulated in the control button and discharged through the body of the user, when the user touches the touch unit of the control button, thereby causing an electric shock. Conversely, the static electricity accumulated in the body of the user may be instantly transmitted to the microcomputer through the printed circuit board, thereby causing a defect of the electric or electronic product.
In addition, the plated control button is used as a medium for transmitting the slight current flowing through the body of the user to the conductive resin, thereby causing an environment contamination.